Divergent University
by OceanEyes287
Summary: So this is not your average Divergent University... I did NOT create the Divergent Trilogy, and haven't finished Allegiant yet. NO SPOILERS!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, it's me. I'm writing this because I felt like doing a Divergent thing. Check out my other fan fict Time To Go! (Percy Jackson FanFict) Hope you guys like it! PLEASE REVIEW! Tell your friends about this.**

**( \ _ / )**

**(='.' = )**

Chapter 1

*Tris' p.o.v.*

_Hey Christina_, I text her.

_HEY GIRL!_ she texts back.

_I don't want to go to school next week, it will be so strange being in the Theta Delta sorority house now._

_Come on! They're really fun! You'll love it! We're throwing a party for all the new people! The Sigma Delta sorority a.k.a. our brother sorority is going with it too! We are throwing a huge party! BE HAPPY! _Even the She texts back.

_But I don't know anybody there except for you! I'm not sure I want to go..._

I texted her.

_Oh no! You're going all right! Whether I have to drag you kicking and screaming there or not. Oh, and by the way, I'm going to make you wear something party-like. :P_

_YOU CAN'T MAKE ME DO ANYTHING I DON'T WANT TO! _I tease her.

_You want to bet?_ She texts.

_Sure, when's the party?_

_Tomorrow night, starts at 7, by the way. I'll dress you myself if I have to. :)_

_Then it's a bet!_ I text back, I then get off the phone and go shower.

'Tomorrow Night/Today/Friday'

"NO! I DON'T WANNA GO! PUT ME DOWN!" I screamed, while Christina started picking me up and carrying me to the closet.

"YOU SAID YOU WANTED TO BET!" she yelled back teasingly.

"At least let me dress myself," I said.

"I brought you clothes that are party-like, I know you Tris. You don't have a single thing in there that is fun," she says while blocking my closet and throwing a bag at me.

"Oh wow," I mutter while going into the bathroom. By the way, I'm in college and I share a room with Christina.

"Hurry up! We're supposed to be there in 15 minutes!" She yelled through the door.

"Well then maybe you should've gotten here earlier!" I yelled back, "Before you say it, yes I showered!"

"Good!" she says as I walk out in her clothes. It was a bright blue corset halter top , black shorts that go down to mid-thigh, and checkered black-and-white converse. I put on my regular tank top before the actual shirt and got dressed. I also added some shorts underneath the jeans.

"Okay, let's get this over with," I say as I come out of the bathroom.

"You're gonna be happy, and you're gonna like it!" she said to me sternly, which just ended up in both of us laughing.

"Alright," I said giving in with a smile. We walked out the door and got into my black F-150.

"Hey ladies, lookin' good!" Uriah said once he saw us walk into the sorority house.

"Ha ha, thanks Uri," I said laughing while Christina was trying not to snort. I looked over at Will who was over at the drinking game and game him a raised eyebrow. He looked from me to Christina and mouthed an _'I'm so sorry!'_. Apparently she caught him mouthing that, and walked over to him to deliver a strong Gib's slap. (GO NCIS!)

"I guess he deserved that?" Uriah said to me, giving me a side-ways glance.

"He mouthed an I'm Sorry...," I said. Uriah gave me a raised eyebrow.

"Shopping," I said, while he gave me an understanding look.

"So... you want to go dance?" he said nervously.

"Yeah," I said while grabbing his hand and going outside.

"Oooh! I love this song, come on!" Christina yelled while taking me away from Uriah and towards a group of girls. I turned back to see Uriah talking with Will and a group of girls.

_It's goin' down_

_I'm yellin' Timber!_

_You better move!_

_You better dance!_

_Let's make a night!_

_You won't remember!_

_I'll be the one you won't forget!_

_Whoa oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh oh!_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_

"Hey guys, sorry to stop the music, but I just wanted to say congratulations to the sororities for their past season and going all the way to championships," I looked up to see Zeke standing on the raised porch with a microphone. "Also I would like to congratulate the people in the sororities that finally decided to move into the sorority house, *cough* Tris *cough cough*. " he says while looking in our direction with a strange look. I return with a "Whaaat!?" look. People from both sororities laugh at our facial conversation.

"Tris do you have anything to say for yourself?" Zeke asks with his eyebrows raised.

"Turn the music back on, I'm tired of listening to your voice!" I shout at him in a friendly way.

"Oh you're gonna pay for that!" he said, and he jumped down from the porch and started running towards me.

"See ya!" I say and start running away.

"Hey, no fair! You weren't supposed to run!" Zeke shouted from behind me.

"Get over it!" I shout turning my head behind me. I see that he's 10-15 yards behind me. I run inside, and just start flailing my arms above my head.

"What on earth are you doing?" I hear Zeke say loudly from behind. I start running up the steps to the roof, but it's got railings completely surrounding it, with a pull down hatch with a ladder, so it's safe. I run up there pull the hatch down, climb up, pull the hatch back up, and lock it. I walk over to the railing and look over the buildings at the sunset. I hadn't realized how late it had gotten.

"Hey gorgeous, why don't you say we have a little fun?" I turn around to see one of the guys from the sorority near the corner of the roof, obviously drunk, while I on the other hand was only in the middle of the railing.

"PETER DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER!" I hear Zeke yell from under the hatch. The guy, Peter, started stalking closer. I turned to face him, but all that ended up happening was me backing up. Peter takes a step forward, I take a step backward. Forward, backward. Forward, backward. Forward, back—Thump! My back hit the metal railing, I nearly fell over I had started leaning backwards. I looked behind me to see to ground five stories down.

"PETER OPEN UP THE DAMN DOOR, OR WE'LL BRAKE IT DOWN!" Zeke yelled, followed by hard, loud, repetitious bangs on the hatch.

"Peter, back off," I try to say intimidatingly, but it just sounds panicked.

"Aww, is the famous Tris Prior scared?" he says creepily. I try to back up more forgetting that I was already at the edge. I fell backwards. The last thing I remember is seeing the hatch slam open, hearing somebody scream my name, and darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

**I've updated! Hope you guys like it! SAY HELLO TO WALKER!**

**( \ _ / )**

**(='. ' =)**

Chapter 2

*Tris' p.o.v.*

"Come on, please wake up," I heard somebody say, sounded like Zeke, so my best bet is that it's Zeke. Then I heard a sniffle. _What?_ I thought, _Is the famous Zeke Peterson crying? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I have to see this!_ I opened my eyes, and sure enough, Zeke was sobbing into my right hand. I look around and see a cup of water on a stand. A very bright, white room. A curtain, a large window on the other side of the room with a nice view of the lake, and pretty much things that you would see in a hospital room. _Hospital room?_ I think. I remember what happened. I heard a beeping and saw a heart rate monitor, next to a tube-y thingy with a needle attached to my arm with liquids flowing through it. I saw my phone on the stand also, so I picked it up, unlocked the screen, and started video taping Zeke crying. Zeke's started sobbing harder. I grabbed the cup of water and dumped it on his head.

"What the— Tris?!" he said as he shot up with a confused and angry face. It was quite funny actually, good thing I got it on video. "When did you wake up?"

"A little bit ago. Now. If I may ask. Why was the famous Zeke Peterson crying?" I say mischievously.

"Wh-What? I wasn't crying!" Zeke said trying to cover up his un-manliness.

"You're right. You were completely full blown sobbing and I got it all on video! I'm so showing Uri!" I said waving my phone in the air above my head.

"Give me that!" he said trying to grab the phone out of my head.

"Too fast for you?" I said seductively **(I don't know, I can't place the word so yeah I used that on. SHUT UP!)**

"You know what?" Zeke asked finally backing away.

"What?" I asked kind of nervously.

"I haven't given you a hug yet! HUGGIE TIME!" he said, then yelled.

"NO! Zeke don't you dare! If you and your soaking wet clothes even touch me I'm gonna—" I start but was cut off by Zeke.

"You're gonna what? Yank the needles out of your arms and start running around on your broken foot?" Zeke said mischievously.

"Needles? There's only one," I say matter-of-fact-ly.

"Obviously you can't count. Or you're just so oblivious that you only looked at one arm," he said while walking over to the other side of me and tugged on the many various tubes that were sticking out.

"AH! Gosh Zeke, you have no idea how much that hurt!"

"Then I'm betting that you don't wanna take them out of your arm just to get away from me," he said while enveloping me in a hug.

"ZEKE!" I yelled at him while shoving him away. Unfortunately, my body was over half way off the bed. I fell off the bed, and almost landed on the floor. Which would've been extremely painful because I would land on then needles in my arms, but Zeke caught me, and placed me back on the bed carefully. He leaned down and kissed my forehead.

"Hey, keep the pda on low. Remember you get sued if you get it on in a hospital," I heard someone from the doorway say. I looked around Zeke to see Four and Uriah standing there smirking.

"You're late," Zeke said while clicking his tongue.

"No, you're early," Four corrected while walking over to the other side of the bed. Uriah just casually laid down next to me.

"Ph. No," Zeke tried to blow it off casually.

"We're not idiots, Zeke. We know what you were planning. I read your diary, you know," I laugh, but stop when Zeke glares at me. I glare back.

"STARING CONTEST!" Uriah yells in my ear. Of course, he claps right in front of my face and I blink.

"Screw you, Uriah!" I yell at him, and shove him off the bed. Four chuckles, and I throw my pillow at him. Well I tried to anyways. I had to stifle a scream once I moved my body to get the pillow.

"Easy," he said while coming over and sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Now why does Four get to sit on the bed but I can't?!" Uriah whined.

"Because Four, first of all didn't plop down on the bed. He didn't lay down on the bed. He didn't touch me, and he didn't yell in my ear. Now, does that explain?" I said to Uriah with a smirk.

"That's no excuse," Uriah says girl-ish-ly.

"Yes it is," I say while starts to walk to the other side of me. "What are you doing?"

"Oh, nothing. Except for this," he says as he tugs on a few of the needles, and starts tickling me.

"URIAH! St-stop it! I- can- barely- breathe! Knock it off!" I squeal as he tickles me.

"Only if you say the magic words!" he says over my squealing.

"Get off me now, before I rip off your—" I start to say but am cut off by Zeke.

"Okay you two children that's enough. Now we can..." he started to say but the door opens and in walks a nurse, doctor, person.

"Visiting times are over boys. One of you can spend the night with her, but the other two have to leave in the next 20 minutes," she says and walks back out of the room.

"Well Uriah, let's get going. You and I already spent the night here. It's Four's turn. Come on, say good bye to your loving sister," Zeke says after hugging me and kissing my forehead. Okay, so you guys an hush, they're all basically brothers.

"Goodbye little sister! I love you!" Uriah says in a childish voice while coming over to me and doing the same thing.

"Bye guys," I say to them, and then they leave. "So, you guys have been sleeping at the hospital? Why?" I ask Four.

"You're like our little sister. Why wouldn't we?" Four asked.

"Yeah, I guess. But what happened after I was out? And anyways, how long was I out?" I ask him.

"Well, Peter is tied up in the basement of the Theta sorority house still, we kind of injured him so he would answer some questions, and we decided that we would untie him when you got there. Christina screamed and called an ambulance. They examined you, and you have a fractured ankle, a broken wrist, and a few broken ribs. You were out for three days. By the way, you can change into your own clothes now, it's just you might need a little help," he told me, while saying the last part shyly. He hands me one of my plain tank-tops and knee-length shorts, underwear in between them.

"Thanks for holding Peter, and thanks for the clothes," I said gratefully. "Um... Could you turn around for a bit?" I ask him nervously.

"Yeah,"

"No peeking!"

"Wasn't gonna, just say if you need help," he says.

"Well, okay? I guess. Anyways why would I need help?" I said after pulling on my under-clothes and grabbed my tank top. "Ow!" One of the needles got caught on the bottom of the tank top.

"Do you know why now?" he asked, I could hear him smirking. "Do you need help?" _I can hear you smirking._

"Please?" I ask. He turns around still smirking and walks back over to me. He takes the tank-top from me, and places over my head. Then he grabs the pants. _Oh god..._ I think.

"You know you're gonna have to help me on this one right?" he says while looking up at me.

"Yeah..." I say then I move my arms around his neck so he can pick me up. I feel him slide the shorts on, and move down. I release his neck and lay back a little. I can see he looks over at the clock. _Wow... 11:59. It's almost tomorrow._ I thought to myself.

"Time for you to go to bed, little girl," he says while turning back to me smirking.

"Aww! But Jaws is about to come on! At least let me watch half!" I whine.

"How about I record it, and you can watch it in the morning?" he argues.

"No! I'll be leaving tomorrow!" I said, hoping the last thing was true.

"No you won't, you're stuck here until the end of the week. By the way, it's Monday," he says smiling.

"Man! Mhllllll !" I said while sticking my tongue out. He comes back over, picks me up out of my ball, and lays me back on the bed in a sleeping position.

"Goodnight, Tris!" Four says to me while going over to the T.V. and hitting record.

"Goodnight idiot!" I whisper yell at him. He turns back around to me with a fake-hurt face.

"Just for that..." he says while walking over to one of the machines and turning a knob, I was out like a light.

**THANKS TO ALL THE PEOPLE THAT REVIEWED! I LOVE YA! TO: R, SHUT UP YOU IDIOT! I LOVE ALL MY READERS! SAY GOODBYE TO WALKER!**

**( \ _ / )**

**(='. ' =)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't been on in a long time. It's just, my birthday's on Wednesday, my little cousin's birthday is on Saturday, one of my friends birthdays is on the 20th. It's just chaos in this stage of my life. Also, me and my idiot of a sister broke a door today, so now, because she's the 'perfect child' I have to buy a new door. With all my birthday money, that I was saving for college. Thanks a lot parents, you suck! Anyways, I'm hoping I'm adopted. Sorry again, I hope you guys like it.**

Chapter 3

*Tris' p.o.v.*

I woke up to the sound of dramatic music.

"Morning, Trissy!" Four whisper yells at me, kissing my forehead.

"MORNING!" I yell at him, but only loud enough for it to be in our room. It would be embarrassing if somebody heard us yelling at each other.

"OW!" he yelled, clasping his hands over his ears. "Gosh, why do you always have to do that?!" he fussed at me.

"Aw, did I hurt poor baby Four? I'm sorry, do you need me to kiss it and make it better?" I said in a baby voice.

"Yes you hurt me, now kiss it make it better!" Four says sarcastically.

"Okay. come here, little baby," I say to him.

"Okay, mommy!"

"MOMMY?! You're older than me! If I'm mommy, than you're the dead grandpa!"

"Calm down mommy! You're scaring me!"

"WHATEVER DAD! Wait a second, if you're dead, are you a ghost?"

"Yes, I am the ghost of Christmas past, present, and future!" he says while doing a strange movement.

"Aaahh! Ghost! Monster!" I yelled at him, he opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted.

"Monster is right!" I heard a female say, and turned to see Will and Christina come in, Christina smirking with Will laughing.

"Well, you guys are a bunch of mean-y heads!" Four yells at them in a little kids voice. "Mommy! They hurt my feelings!" he said with a pouty lip while holding his arms out for me, and walked towards me.

"Oh, no! You're not getting comforted by me. I am not your mother!"

"But you are mommy!" Four said while making tears come to his eyes, I turn my head away from him. _Don't look._ Four got down on his knees by the bed. _Don't look at him! _I could hear him sniffle. Here comes the trade-mark look. _Don't do it!_ Four grabbed my chin and made me face him. I closed my eyes before I could see him. I felt something on my eyelids. _Keep 'em closed!_ After struggling, I gave up and looked to see him with a pouty face, tears in his eyes, and the biggest puppy dog eyes I've ever seen.

"You know, you are such a butt somedays..." I say as I lean down and kiss his forehead.

"Miss, we need to start to prep you for surgery," a nurse said while walking into the room. A mix of "Surgery!" "WHAT!" "They said she didn't need surgery!" came after she said that.

"Yes surgery, it has to be done unless she would like to live in pain constantly, with further, more expensive treatments later in life if she doesn't have this done now. Also, it could put her life in risk if it isn't done now..." the nurse wanders off, after looking at Four, then looking to the rest of them.

"Well then why did they tell me that she was fine except for a few broken bones, and didn't need surgery," Four says angrily. I grab his arm, and he looks at me with a fierce expression. His eyes soften when he sees my face.

"The person that looked at the x-rays was an intern. He's not the best at what he does. Sometimes things like that happen," the nurse wanders off again.

"Well then, if an intern messed up on x-rays, I'm not sure I want her to get surgery here," Four says while moving closer to me, sitting down on the bed, and putting his arm around my waist.

"We only have professionals do the actual surgery," the nurse says, seeming offended.

"Yeah, that makes me feel _real_ secure," I say sarcastically.

"But, you do get to choose one person to into the surgery room with you," she said.

"Not it!" Christina and Will say. "I just can't stand seeing blood, you remember the time when I scraped my elbow on the sidewalk when we were 5!"

"Well, I guess I'm going into the surgery room with you," Four says, smirking.

"I'm cool with that," I say while shrugging. Then I turn to the nurse, "Where will I be needing surgery?" I ask her.

"You'll be needing surgery on your back, and your legs. You took a pretty hard fall. It's surprising that you're still alive," the nurse said while walking over to me and gently pulling out the tubes and needles.

"Okay, does that mean I have to change back into a hospital gown?" I ask. She chuckles.

"No, you don't. But, you will be knocked out for a bit," she says.

"Okay," I say. "You'll stay with me, right?" I say looking at Four.

"Yeah," he said.

"Okay, if you would drink this," the nurse said while handing me a shot glass filled with green liquid. I looked at it awkwardly. "It knocks you out."

"I'll be right beside you," Four said while squeezing my hand. The nurse left the room.

"Okay," I say quietly and look up at him. I swallow the liquid, and start to get dizzy. I put my hand on my head to steady myself. "Christina," my voice crack, "Could you please pass me the trash can? Nevermind, oh gosh!" I say rushing into the bathroom and puking the liquid. Unfortunately, I didn't lock the door when I shut it, so Four came in. "Would you mind giving me a minute?" I ask Four while looking up to him.

"No, but I'm not gonna leave," he said while closing the bathroom door and walking over to me. I heard voices coming from the other room, but I didn't pay attention to them because I couldn't tell what they were saying.

"Gee, thanks," I say sarcastically, as I push myself over so my back is leaning against the tub.

"You're welcome," he said while walking over to me and sitting down. "Here you go," he said while handing me a glass of water.

"Thanks. This isn't gonna make me puke is it?" I say while swirling it around in the cup.

"I don't know, I got it from the water fountain outside," Four said while putting his arm around my shoulders and giving them a squeeze. "They probably have some sort of weird vitamin thing that makes your blood flow faster," he said. I drank the whole thing quickly.

"Oh gosh," I said while pulling myself up as fast as I could, with the help of Four of course, and puked everything that I had ever eaten. I puked things that my neighbor had eaten. Heck, I puked things that my guy friends had eaten, and trust me, they eat anything and everything. I felt Four move my hair behind my back and hold it, while rubbing my back.

"What is wrong with the people here?" Four mumbles.

"Ma'am?" I hear somebody say from the other side of the door. I was about to reply when Four cuts me off.

"She'll be out in a bit," Four said. I heard her walk away.

"Oh, Tris by the way. I brought you something," I hear Christina say after I finish puking. I lean back against Four, before Christina comes in. I see hear holding a blue pitcher.

"SWEET TEA!" I yell happily, while trying to get up. Unfortunately, Four holds me down.

"Easy tiger, don't want to puke blood and bones now do you? 'Cause I can assure you, there's nothing left in you other than those."

"Gee thanks," I say sarcastically. "THANK YOU CHRISTINA!" I scream happily at her for handed me a huge glass filled with sweet tea. I quickly drink about 1/4 of it when I start to feel funny.

"Christina, what did you put in this?" I ask her while trying to look at her, but black spots are starting to cover my vision.

"Nothing extra, just the regular," she says with concern in her voice.

"What's wrong?" Four asked, with obvious worry in his voice.

"I just... don't... feel... to... good," I say while my head rolls back, and I pass out.

**Well, that's it. Cliff hangar! I hope I'll update sooner, but don't expect anything out of me. It's hard being me. But, it could always be worse. Say goodbye to Walker.**

**( \ _ / )**

**(='.' = )**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys. It's me again. I'm sorry that I haven't been on in a long time. It's just I don't really have that much free-time. Trust me, I would write if I could. I just don't have the time. Also, I'm mentoring this kid, bless his heart. Another thing, I feel really bad for the bell-ringer that plays next to me. This is her first year, but Lord help her, she's awful! Anyways, hope you like it! Also check out my other story, Time To Go! (Percy Jackson FanFict) Say hello to Walker!**

**( \ _ / )**

**(=' . '=)**

Chapter 4

*Tobias' p.o.v.*

"Tris!" I say frantically while shaking her shoulders light enough not to hurt her, but hard enough to wake her up.

"Nurse!" Christina yells while running after her.

"I'm gonna help her," Will says while running after Christina. I picked Tris up, and carried her out of the bathroom. When the nurse came into the room, I put Tris down on the bed.

"What did you do to her?" she asks loudly.

"We didn't do anything to her!" I say just as loud. "It was your dumb medicine that made her sick!"

"What do you mean, 'it made her sick'?" she says while putting her hands on her hips.

"I mean it made her puke, then pass out!" I fuss at her.

"Why'd you pick her up after she puked? That is gross! What the heck is wrong with you!" the nurse fusses at us.

"First of all, who are you in your right mind to not help a friend?! Second, what kind of idiot nurse are you?" Christina fusses at her.

"Ugh, you stupid children..." she mumbles.

"What was that?!" I say to her getting angry. Tris remains still even though the things around her are about to get heated.

"Excuse me," a Doctor came in the doorway. "Is this— Who are you?" the Doctor says, the last part fairly loud as he points his pen at the nurse. The nurse freezes. I get a good look at her face, and see that she is fairly young, and looks familiar.

"I'm the new nurse," she says while giving a fake laugh, she doesn't look at him.

"We haven't hired any new nurses," he says annoyed while walking into the room. "I'm sorry, I didn't know she was here," the doctor says to us while grabbing the nurse's arm and leading her away.

"Did she look familiar to either of you?" I ask them while sitting and holding Tris' hand.

"She's Peter Hayes' younger sister, Angelica," Christina says. "I was trying to figure it out, but once the doctor took her away, it just clicked."

"So basically, we just need to sue the Hayes'," Will says while sitting down on the other side of Tris. The doctor walks back in.

"I am so sorry that happened. I just got here about 10 minutes ago, blame traffic," he says while walking over to Tris with a clip board. "Do any of you know what that girl gave her as medication?"

"From the beginning, or what?" I ask while looking up at him.

"You might want to tell me why she's here. Then tell me what the nurse gave her," he said while sitting on the edge of his bed.

"Well, we were holding a party for two sorority houses, and this idiot was drunk. Tris went up on the roof, he cornered her. She tried to back up again, but she was so small she slipped through the railing... She landing on the patio on her side. The sorority house was three stories high..." I wander off.

"It's a wonder she's still alive," the doctor said.

"Yeah, she's a fighter. That, and she's completely stubborn," Christina says while the doctor chuckles.

"I completely understand. Now, what did the girl give her, or if you'd like for me to call her by her name, Tris?" the doctor said while laying his clipboard on his lap.

"She gave her whatever this is—" I say while reaching for the I.V. and the bag with some sort of mystery liquid, but was cut off.

"Morphine," Christina said in a mocking sing-song voice.

"Whatever. Then the girl gave Tris this weird blue liquid in a shot-glass," I said with a few hand-gestures.

"Okay then. We will definitely have to redo the x-rays, I'll have some people come in and find out what that girl gave Tris. And if y'all have any problems, or need anything just call a nurse, okay?" he said while standing up.

"Yeah. Oh, I didn't get your name," I said while standing up and holding my hand out for him to shake.

"Liam," he said while shaking my hand.

"Thanks. Have I seen you before?" I ask after dropping hands with him.

"Maybe," he says while shrugging his shoulders and walking out. Christina chuckles, and I give her a look.

"Ugh! You idiot!" Will fusses at me while Gibbs-slapping me.

"What?" I asked.

"That was Zeke's older brother, stupid..." Christina said.

"Wait a second. That's Zeke's older brother?" I say while pointing out the door and raised my eyebrows.

"You really are all looks and no books, aren't you?" Christina chuckled.

"I am very smart," I defended.

"Zeke and Uriah would beg to differ," the doctor, Liam, said while walking back into the room.

"I— Uh— Um... I... You... Ugh!" I stutter.

"Okay then. So, are you guys okay with people coming in and figuring out what the girl gave Tris?" he asked while raising his eyebrows.

"Yeah. Basically, if it doesn't have permanent damage, helps us in court, or some other thing that might be important, the answer is yes," I say with hand gestures.

"Okay, Four. You guys can come with her to get the tests taken, or whatever you guys want to do. Just let me know in 15 minutes, okay?"

"Yeah," Christina says. Liam walks out of the room and calls a nurse to walk with him. Christina's phone buzzes, along with Will's. "Are you kidding me?!" Christina yells. Will looks like he's trying to control his anger.

"What's going on?" I ask.

"My idiot of a mother says that if I'm not back at home in 15 minutes, she'll ground me for a year!" Christina fusses while putting her phone away.

"Will, what's wrong with you?" I ask.

"My idiot of a brother just killed my dog, and my father did nothing about it," Will said while putting his phone away also.

"You are talking about Caleb, right?" I ask while raising my eyebrows.

"Yeah. At least I have Savannah and my mother. If I didn't, I'd basically just curl up into a ball and kill myself," he said. Savannah was his adorable 6-year old little sister.

"So I guess you two have to leave, don't you?" I said while sitting back down.

"Yeah," they said in unison.

"Okay," I said quietly.

"See ya, man," Will said while waving goodbye to me and basically dragging Christina along with him.

"Bye, Four," Christina calls behind her.

"And then there were two..." I say, wandering off. I turn around to get my sweet tea off the table behind me.

"Four?" I hear someone croak. I immediately turn around to see Tris' eyes flutter open.

"I'm right here, girly," I say as I take her hand. She tries to sit up, but I put my hands on her shoulders, lightly pressuring them down. "You might not want to sit up for a while, okay?" I ask her. She nods slightly. "Oh, the doctor that was with you after the nurse was kicked out didn't know what the blue liquid was, so he asked if he could bring in a few people to see what it was, is that alright?" I ask.

"That's fine," she says while gripping my hand tightly. "Oh god!" she said while running to the bathroom and throwing up again. I go in after her, and start to rub circles in her back. "Oh my gosh... What is wrong with me?" she said after leaning backwards, pressing her back against my chest.

"Nothings wrong with you. You're perfect the way you are," I whisper and kiss her forehead slightly.

"Four... I don't feel so goo..." she never finished. She was unconscious again.

**Hope y'all liked it! Message me, review, favorite, tell friends! Goodbye, and say goodbye to Walker!**

**( \ _ / )**

**(=' . '=)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! It's me again! I hope you guys like it! Thanks for all the comments! Love y'all! Go watch the movie Blackfish! Say hi to Walker! **

**( \ _ / )**

**(= '.' =)**

Chapter 5

*Tris' p.o.v.*

_Well, I feel like crap..._ I think when I wake up. I'm about to open my eyes when I hear someone talk.

"Okay, thanks Liam," I hear someone say. I hear a door shut softly, and a person sit down on the edge of the bed. "I know you're awake. You tensed when Liam and I were talking."

"Cool beans, dude," I say while opening my eyes. I see that Zeke is at the edge of the bed, smirking at me. "What?" I ask while raising my eyebrows. I change my position to where I'm sitting up.

"Oh, nothin'," he says while chuckling at me.

"Liar, what is it?" I whine.

"Nothing," Zeke says, his voice getting higher pitched.

"Zeke! What did you do?" I accuse him.

"It wasn't me that did something," he said while gesturing to the other side of the room. I turn my head.

_Oh. My. Gosh._ I think as I see a huge bouquet of multi-colored roses on the small table, with a note on the side. Zeke gets up, grabs the bouquet, and hands it to me. "Who is this from?" I ask while raising my eyebrows at him.

"I don't know. They were on the table when I got here, and I didn't want to open them," he said nonchalantly. I take the note off the front of the bouquet.

_Just because this happened, doesn't mean you get out of everything. Be ready for me, honey. No pain = no sympathy. ~ Eric_

"You okay?" I hear Zeke ask. He was at the other side of the room again. "Tris?" I don't move.

_Breathe, Tris. Just breathe. He's not going to do anything._ I can't. I can't breathe.

"Tris?" Zeke says. I see him walk over to me slowly at the corner of my eye.

_Breathe, Tris. Don't do this now. Not in front of him. Don't do this. You need to breathe._

"Oh my gosh," Zeke says after reading the note. "Tris, it's okay. You need to breathe," Zeke rushes out. The pain starts. "Doctor!" Zeke says while grabbing my hand, and putting his other arm on my back to support my upper body from just falling back on the bed. Most likely to keep me from reopening the stitches that are burning and stinging my back right now. I start hyperventilating.

"Come on, Tris! Breathe, please!" Zeke says. His voice is strained, and I can tell that he has tears in his eyes. I hear somebody walk into the room.

"Oh gosh! What did Eric do this time?!" I recognize the voice as Christina's. She quickly walks over to us. "Zeke, could you please go fix a bath?" Christina asked.

"What?" Zeke asked. He was completely flabbergasted. **(Hee hee. Flabbergasted)**

"It helps. Please?" Christina said, but Zeke was already in the bathroom by the time she said 'helps'. "Tris? Listen to me, you need to breathe. I know you're scared you need to breathe," she said while wrapping her arms around me, engulfing me in a hug.

"Bath's ready," I hear Zeke call from the bathroom. He walks back into the room, picks me up carefully but with ease, and starts to carry me into the bathroom. Christina leaves the room, hopefully for a short time. Before Zeke can get to the bathroom, gosh he's being careful, Christina walks back into the room.

"Gosh, Zeke. She's having a panic attack, it's not like she'll die if you move more than an inch a minute," Christina says while walking into the bathroom ahead of us. Zeke decides to go at a normal pace, and follows Christina into the bathroom.

"Should we change her first?" Zeke asks. I'm about to say something, but Christina beats me to it.

"First, it's only a hospital gown. Secondly, I just remembered that it has a huge opening in the back of it. Third, you perv!" Christina says.

"It's not like I'm feeling!" Zeke defends.

"You perv!" she fusses, and takes me easily out of his arms.

"Hey, you'll drop her!" Zeke fusses and tries to take me away.

_Still having a panic attack, here,_ I think. My hyperventilating gets worse, and worse. Christina and Zeke continue arguing. I hear somebody walk into the other room, then they to the bathroom.

"Oh, for Christ's sakes!" I hear Liam say as he picks me up and puts me in the tub. The pain starts to slowly fade away, along with the hyperventilating.

"Thanks Liam," I gasp out.

"Anything for you," Liam chuckled while walking out. Zeke gave him a look. "She's basically our sister, Zeke. Get over yourself," he says, and walks out of the other room.

"Where's Four?" I ask once my breathing is completely under control.

"He had to go do somethings," Christina said while getting on her knees and sitting next to the tub.

"Okay," I say quietly.

"You okay?" Zeke asks after sitting down on the edge of the tub.

"I'm fine," I say quietly.

"I think I'm gonna grab you some dry clothes," Zeke says while walking out of the bathroom.

"You sure you're okay?" Christina said after Zeke had left.

"I said I was fine, Christina," I said sternly.

"Okay," Christina said as Zeke walked back in with a pair of my clothes. "Do you want any help, or what?"

"I can handle it myself," I say while pushing up on the sides of the tub, and moving onto the edge of the tub. They both give me a look of concern, and leave. I slowly dry myself off, and change into my clothes. I try to stand up, but fall. On my back. Hitting my head on the tub. _Gosh, I hope that didn't make as big of a sound as I think it did..._ To my luck, Zeke comes rushing into the bathroom to see me laying on the floor, holding my head with one hand and pushing up with the other.

"Need some help?" he says while putting one arm behind my neck, the other behind my knees, and picks me up.

"I was going to say 'no'," I said quietly.

"Oh well," he chuckles. "You need to get some rest, actual, natural rest. Which means no pills," he said while setting me down on the bed. I look around to see Christina, but I don't see her.

"Where'd Christina go?" I ask.

"She had to go and take care of family things. So, you're stuck with me!" he says while sitting on the rocking chair next to me, and hands me the remote.

"Zeke?"

"Yes?"

"Will you help me with something?" I ask him sweetly.

"Anything,"

"I want to get a restraining order for Eric," I say after sighing.

"Can't wait," he said. I looked over to him to see if he was serious. He was. _For the first time in forever!_ **(Whatever, I love Frozen. #ELSAFOEVER!)**

"When do you want to do it?" he asks.

"As soon as possible," I reply.

"Okay, let me call my Dad then," Zeke said while taking out his phone. "Can you excuse me for a minute?"

"Sure. Quick question, why are you calling your Dad?"

"Lawyer," he replied and walked into the hallway. I then decide to lean over, plug my iPod into the speakers, and start listening to my music. Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift featuring The Civil Wars came on. I lean back on the bed, and close my eyes.

_Finally_, I think before falling asleep peacefully.

**Hey guys! Hope y'all liked it! Comment, rate, review, tell friends! I don't care what you do, just support this book! Spread it around the community please! Still love y'all. Seriously though, go watch the movie Blackfish. Say bye to Walker!**

**( \ _ / ) **

**(= '.' =)**


End file.
